


𝑵𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆 |𝑭𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒒𝒖𝒆|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: The world is overtaken by Covid19,everyone has to stay home,wear face masks,wash hands,Freddie is sixteen with anxiety and a service dog,Brian May,a dentist,with an at home office along with eldest sons,Roger and John,Brooklyn,a police officer and Freddie's other father.Freddie has a prosthetic leg,his physiotherapist,George Michael,soon to be Sugar daddy,is a sweet,caring man.Freddie hates the dentist,will find any other way to hide in his room or the garden away from his dentist dad and brothers.Freddie does Online school with the help of Roger and John.yet,Freddie is Transgender,Female to Male.Yet Freddie and Dominique and are a couple.
Relationships: Freddie mercury/Dominique beyrand
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Dental office at home_ **

** _Clinic:_ **

**_........................................._ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Freddie May:sixteen_ **

_**Dominique Beyrand(Freddies girlfriend):sixteen** _

**_Roger Taylor:24_ **

**_John deacon:24_ **

**_Brian May:39_ **

**_Brooklyn Bennett May(Ex husband of Brian):39_ **

**_George Michael:22_ **

**_............................._ **

**_Jobs:_ **

**_George:Physiotherapist_ **

**_Brian_ ** _**,roger and John:Dentists** _

_**Brooklyn:Police officer** _

_**...................................................** _

** _Its 2020,The world is overtaken by Covid19,everyone has to stay home,wear face masks,wash hands,Freddie is sixteen with anxiety and a service dog,Brian May,a dentist,with an at home office along with eldest sons,Roger and John,Brooklyn,a police officer and Freddie's other father.Freddie has a prosthetic leg,his physiotherapist,George Michael,soon to be Sugar daddy,is a sweet,caring man.Freddie hates the dentist,will find any other way to hide in his room or the garden away from his dentist dad and brothers.Freddie does Online school with the help of Roger and John.Yet,Freddie is Transgender,Female to Male._ _.Yet Freddie and Dominique and are a couple. _ _  
_ **

**_ ,,,,,,..........,,,,,,,,,........,,,,,,,,,.......,,,,,,,,, _ **

**_ November sixth 2020,Monday _ **

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

Hey,i'm freddie,i'm sixteen,my dad,Brian is a dentist.so are my brothers,Roger and John.My dads ex husband,Brooklyn is my papa and a cop,i love him a lot,he does come over sometimes.Its _2020,_ the world is taken over by _Covid19._ I hate the dentist! I have a service dog for anxiety,i have a prosthetic leg due to an accident when i was twelve.but now,Covid takes over,online school, 

dad has to work from home,that means me.I hate being stuck at home,it gets boring,my anxiety flares up a lot,i hate wearing face masks.I miss my friends."Freddie?are you feeling okay?",it was dad."mm i'm fine",i say,i had been in my room,with my service dog,Teddy."are you sure?you can talk to me",he says"i know dad",i say."is it everything going on?",i nodded,he sat with me"Freddie,try and forget about everything going on,focus on you",he says.

"i miss daddy!",i blurt."i know you do,so do i Freddie",dad says."C can we see him?",i pout"No,Freddie,he's working a lot",dad says,"now come down,breakfast's ready",he smiled."i'm uh not hungry dad",i say"Freddie",he warns,i ignored him,grabbed my phone"i'll be taking this",he says"mine!",i hiss"Frederick Bulsara Bennett May!",he says.

"come and eat,if you don't,i will force you",he says"i'm Not Hungry!",i say."well alright then",dad says.I already had my prosthetic on.he carried me to the bathroom,i brushed my teeth,while sat on the counter."is George comin' today?",i ask"Maybe,depends how busy he is",dad says,i nodded.

I rub my eyes tiredly."No wonder why you're so moody",he says."Wanna go back to bed",i whine"sorry honey,you can't",he says."if you eat breakfast,i'll let you take a nap in my office with sensory lights on and dimmed with Teddy in your lap",he says"hmm?",i nodded."Morning dad,Freddie",Roger says."mhmm",i hummed tiredly,sat at the kitchen island."Morning!",John says"shut up John",roger and i groan.

Dad still works at the clinic,but he's mainly in his office,he made us breakfast and left us to eat.Roger and i grin,grabbing the duct tape and taping John to a chair,hands behind his back,mouth taped shut,i finish my breakfast,Roger does the dishes,i get dressed,brushed my hair out"Roger Jonathon Meadows May! Frederick Bulsara Bennett May!",dad yelled from downstairs,Roger and i giggle,i let Roger braid my hair.

he adds fake flowers into the braid.we go downstairs"someone's looking handsome",dad says.i blushed.Teddy came down by my side. "anyways,why did you tape John to a chair?!",dad asked"because......he's annoying",Roger says.

"Wash your hands!",dad calls out.We do,John scooped me up,making me squeal.he dips his head and blows raspberries on my tummy,making me laugh."tickle tickle",John teased,tickling me even more.I squealed,giggling.he gave me raspberries on my tummy.We got to the dental exam room"John,stop it",i squeal.Oh and i'm Transgender,Female to male,i wear a binder. 

I haven't come out to my dad or brothers,i have asked them to call me Freddie since the name is gender neutral,yet i hate it when dad calls me Frederick."George is here!",roger calls out.

I manage to run to him,only he knows i'm transgender.he picked me up.We started my physio session."you're doing so well",he says.

My phone went off,it was a friend,Dominique.

**(** _**Freddie,** Dominique)_

_**"hey Dommy"** _

_"hey you,how are you,i miss you"_

_**"I miss you too,love,so much"** _

_"my adorable babe"_

_**"Stop it Dommy!"** _

_"mmmmmm No"_

_**"i gotta go now,love you Dommy boo"** _

_"i love you too,Freddie sweetheart"_

_**"Forever** ,Forever"_

I love her a lot,we have kissed a few times.Dad doesn't know.We finish my session,"Dad?",i say"No",he says."Dominique cannot come over",he says"why?!",i ask"Freddie,its **2020** ,we're in Quarantine",he says"please",i pouted with puppy dog eyes."Fine!",he gave in.I saw Dominique,i ran to her."dommy!",i say,we kissed."I love you",i say"i love you too",she says.We go to my room"downstairs!",dad says"Nope!",i yelled,we stayed in my room with teddy. 

We kissed,making out on my bed,she moved to my neck,leaving soft gentle kisses,we don't like it rough."i love you baby",i smile"I love you too",she says,pecking my lips before going back to my neck."mm Dommy",i sigh,loving it."Freddie!Dad wants you!",Roger bursts into my room."Get out!",i shriek.

"dad!Frederick is kissing girls!",Roger snitches.Dom sensed i was upset,she kissed me,wiping my tears away.We stuck to cuddling,while watching a movie in my room,Dominique cuddled into my side,my arm around her.We were watching **_'The Half of it'_ **its about a girl who falls for a guys Crush.Dom was already falling asleep.I kiss her cheek and pull the duvet over us more,she fell asleep on me.

"Freddie?",it was dad" 'S Open",i yawn.I think he knew to try and be quiet since Dom was asleep on me"is it true?",he asked"what",i ask,"you know what i'm talking about",he says softly,trying not to wake Dom.

"mm,i like girls",i say."dad,i'm Trans too,Female to male",i say"i accept you",he says,hugging me gently."remember,i love you a lot",he says"i know dad,i love you too",i say.I finished the movie,turning it off.

**_ November 7th 2020,Tuesday _ **

Dominique had stayed over last night,I was woken up by soft knocking on the bedroom door"good morning you two",dad says"Morning dad",i yawn."Dommy,wake up",i say"piss off",she groaned,"breakfast's ready",he says.I nodded."Dominique,wake up",i say,i tickled her."Freddie!",she shrieks"good morning",i say.

We kiss.I put on my prosthetic,Dom and i go to the bathroom,sharing kisses,i brush my teeth,she braids my hair,we swapped over,i did her hair for her,placing a soft kiss on her neck.I let her have one of my hoodies,i put on jeans with a hoodie,We go downstairs.holding hands,"Teddy!",i call,he came to me.

I put on his vest and leash,We had to go to dads dental clinic,Dominique and i had breakfast,Roger and John came in,i scowled at Roger."i hate you Roger",i say"why",he asked"you outed me!",i yell.

"i wasn't ready,you forced me to tell dad",i spat,getting upset."Worst brother ever",i spat.Dom wraps an arm around me."i already knew",Roger says"shouldn't of outed him",John says."Brooklyn's coming by",dad says,i wasn't happy with Roger.i went to my room,Dominique followed me."babe?",she says."leave me alone Dommy",i say"Nope",she says,kissing me."i love you baby,your dad loves you,john loves you,your other father loves you,Roger does",she says"Roger hates me",i say"he always has,he's jealous of me because i'm daddy's little princess",i say.

"i get more attention because of my anxiety",i say.Teddy lay on my lap."Princess?!",daddy(Brooklyn)calls out."teddy off,i'm okay"i say,he stared at me **'liar'** was his go to face at me.Dom and i went back to kissing,i straddle her lap.Dom and i fell asleep,cuddling,i had taken off my prosthetic,i find it uncomfortable to sleep with it on.

"Love you",i yawn"love you too",Dom smiled,kissing me,i pull the duvet on us

we started waking up after three hours,"Fareeda?!",Roger,Fareeda is my dead name.I'm daddy's bio child.he dated my mother.Dom and i started kissing"i love you",i say."I love you too",she says,moving her hand down my underwear,i had taken a few pairs of Rogers boxers.I felt Dom rubbing my clit in gentle circles"oh Dom",i start to moan.

we kissed,she fingered me,I came,we cleaned up,changed the sheets."princess?",i kept ignoring him,i put on a hoodie and jeans,tied my hair back.Dom and i kissing madly,I have my prosthetic on.she kissed down my neck,gently,Dominique is a Cisgender Lesbian,with short hair."Frederick!"he yelled."hold on Dommy",i say"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!",i yelled.we go back to kissing"don't talk to me like that",oh shit."D daddy,hi",i stammer"get up",he says"mm no",i say"i'm happy here",i say.

"i mean Brooklyn",i say"watch your tone",he says."shut up,i'm sixteen",i say."i missed you honey"he says"i didn't miss you",i say."don't be a smart ass",he says."fuck you",i say.he pulled me up"GET OFF ME DADDY!",i screamed,my anxiety had spiked,badly,i was trying to get out of his grip,Teddy barking at him,alerting me.Dom ran downstairs to get my dad,not Brooklyn,very funny.

"Brooklyn! Let him go!",dad says,he does.i fell back.crying."Dom,i think you should go",i say,she gave me a gentle kiss.i flew into dads arms."shh,honey",dad says to me"Brooklyn get the fuck out,don't come back",dad says to him."she's my daughter!",Brooklyn says"i'm your fucking _**son,**_ i'm Transgender,Female to male,i have a girlfriend,who's a Cisgender Lesbian",i spat.

"its your fault,i don't have my right leg",i yelled,crying more."Get out Brooklyn",dad says.he left,dad held me to his chest,letting me cry."i'm not letting him see you anymore",dad says to me,kissing my head.Dad sat me on my bed with Teddy across my lap.I burst into tears.Dad held me,rocking me gently"shh,i'm here honey",he cooed."deep breaths for me",he says,i do

"better?",he asked,i nodded."why does daddy hate me?",i ask"he doesn't hate you,you know how strict he is",dad says,i nodded.dad softly rubs my back,calming me down. Dom came back over.dad wanted to give me a check up,we go over to his dental office,in the house.I sat on the chair.

John came in with Roger,i swallowed hard.Dom held my hand"i love you",she says"i love you too Dommy",i say.dad leans the chair back"open wide",i do.Dad checked my teeth before cleaning them."you're being so brave babe",Dominique says.I blushed.dad flossed between my teeth.I shot up and kissed my girlfriend. 

Wrapping my arms around her neck.my phone went off,Quarantine restrictions were eased.I had started Testosterone early,i check my phone,teared up.

_**(Freddie,** Dr Liam Alister)_

_"Freddie? i got your test results back"_

_**"what do they say?!"** _

_"they all came back clear,i can book you in to get the surgery either_ _tomorrow or today"_

_**"REALLY >!"** _

_"yes,really,you will have to get a check up with your normal doctor first"_

**_"i know Dr Alister"_ **

"well?",dad asked"My test results came back clear,he'll book me in for today or tomorrow",i say,dad hugs me so does John then my girlfriend."I'll still love you,girl or not",she says"awe Dommy"I say."dad? isn't your thirteen year old cousin supposed to be coming over?",i ask"mmhmm",he hums."Morgan right?",i ask"yeah",dad says.

The doorbell rang,i sat in front of Dominique,letting her brush my hair out before braiding it. Dutch braid.one of each side and going up into two separate buns."I love it Dommy!",i say.Dom let me do her hair,i gave her the Dutch Fishtail Braid.its cute on her."where'd you learn that?",she asked"dad taught me",i say.

Morgan comes in with dads mums(Auntie Ruth)sister,Caroline.I had Teddy in my room,i am wearing my prosthetic.Dom helped me up.I go to the bathroom,made myself sick."babe?",Dom says."i'm fine Dommy",i say.I came out the bathroom.I could hear Caroline making comments about me.dad defending me.

Caroline was saying things like:

**"shes so skinny,i bet she makes herself throw up"**

**"shes such a dyke"**

**"its just a phase!"**

I got pissed."babe,please",Dominique says"dommy baby,she does this every time",i say"let me ,its about time she's put in her place",i say,Dom kissed my cheek,hugging me tightly"dommy,let me go!",i giggle."Caroline,its not a phase,i'm not a Dyke,i struggle with eating disorders",i spat." **One:** I'm lesbian, **Two:** I'm Transgender, **Three:** I struggle with Anorexia, **Four:** I lost my leg because of dads shitty ex",i snarled."ask dad,he knows i do",i spat.

By this point,i had shorts on.well boxer shorts."Frominique!",Morgan blurts"what",i say"ship name,Freddie and Dominique",she says"very funny Morgan",i say."or should i say Morgz",i say."Frederick!",dad says."Dad please",i say"i hate being called Frederick",i say."Fareeda",Roger says"shut up",i say to him" _meadows_ ",i say.

"stop being so jealous",i say."Frederick!",dad yelled."stop calling me Frederick",i groan"its the only way to get you to stop",he says,teddy came running.Dom and i sat outside in the garden,with a glass of wine each,dad lets me drink wine,he trusts me."to us",i giggle"to us",Dom smiles."I love you",i say."i love you too",she says,we kissed.

"Not fair!",Morgan whined"go away Morgan!",i say."and no you can't kiss my girlfriend",i spat"she's mine",i say.Dom kissed me more,i kiss back."This is why i fell in love with you",i say.We Kissed


	2. Surgery

**_ Dr James Alister(Freddies consultant):37 _ **

**_ Dr Jordan Alexandra(Freddies doctor):34 _ **

**_ November 8th 2020,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Well today is the day i get my surgery,Dad is dropping Dom and i off at the hospital before he goes to the clinic.i packed a bag of clothes so did my loving girlfriend.I put on my prosthetic leg,got teddy ready in his vest with his leash,we got into the car,i had put on my pride face mask.Dominique had one of Lesbian rights. 

she put it on.She held my hand.we got to the hospital.Dominique and i go inside,i signed in."Freddie May?",Dr Alexandra calls,she's my doctor.we follow her,i sat on the exam bed."so how have you been?",she asked"good good,",i say"excited?",she asked"yeah i am,nervous too",i say.

"its normal to be nervous",she says.I got a check up,Dom and i head up to General surgery.We met with my consultant,Dr Alister.I had to change into a hospital gown,got to keep my boxers on and binder.an IV was put in my left arm.they took me to surgery after an hour"dommy",i say,she held my hand as the anaesthetic was injected into the IV.

I was starting to slip,"I love you",Dominique says,kissing my forehead"i love you too",i slurred,i went under.

**_ Two a half hours later _ **

I was coming round from the Anaesthesia,I saw Dom by my bedside."dommy?",i croaked"hey baby,how're you feeling?",she asked"Sore,my chest hurts",i say,she helped me sit up."kiss?",i ask,i got one."you're still my girlfriend",she says"love you",i say"love you too",she says."its your choice,either boyfriend or girlfriend",she says"i'll go with girlfriend",i say.

I was coming off the Testosterone anyway.Teddy was laying by Dom anyway."is my dad here?"i ask"yes he is",Dom smiled.he came in"hey love",he smiled"dad",i yawn."how're you feeling",he asked"sore",i say.I got a good dose of painkillers.

"what the _fuck_ is in my nose",i groan."are you gonna be sick?",dom asked,i nodded.dad hands me a sick bag,i was sick,Dom rubs my back softly.Dr Alister came in.i lay back,Dom rubbing circles onto my knuckles.I knew i had a feeding tube in my nose,Dr Alister took it out."you need to eat",he says."i'm fine",i say"really?",he says"your weight is at eighty eight pounds",he says"Frederick!",dad says.

"Shut up",i hiss"leaver _her_ alone",Dom says.We kissed,i didn't have drains in.i was discharged that day.I had to use a wheelchair for a while since i was weak and still half drugged.Dom and i have been together since we were fourteen."i love you dommy",i say "i love you too",she says,we got home.

"remember our first kiss",i say"of course i do",she smiled,i managed to walk to my room"cuddle",i pout,yawning.We kissed before cuddling."Freddie?",John says"its open",i say"how're you feeling?",he asked"sore,my fucking chest hurts",i say."Clare and Julie are here",he says,i nodded"i thought you and Roger rarely see your bio sisters",i say."very rare",he says. 

"your bio sister may be here too",he smiled"kashmira?!",i say,he nodded.i fell to the floor"ow",i whimper.Dom got up,John had to carry me downstairs."kashy?",i say."F F F Fareeda",she says"Farrokh now",i say"carefully",i say,we hugged."Kash,Clare,Julie,this is Dominique,my girlfriend",i say.

"Dommy,baby,this is Kash,my bio sister,then Julie,Johns sister and Clare,Rogers sister,both are ass-holes",i say."i only hate you Fareeda because you take dads attention!",Roger says"i have anxiety Roger,i need dads attention",i say"fucking dyke",he mumbled"fuck you Roger meadows _taylor!",i yell at him._

"Freddie,stop it",Dom says."Roger,why don't you get a haircut,you look a woman",i spat."so do you",he says"thanks for the fact,i am one",i say. "you fucking gay,faggot,go fuck man in the ass,i know what you do on your days off"i spat."Dad,Rogers a fucking prostitute! he fucks men for money!"i say"you fucking shit!",roger says,i ran for it,he pushed me,we got into a fight,yelling,he got my chest,sending me to the floor,i spat blood"Dommy",i say.

Dad called George to come over."Roger Meadows Bennett May!",dad yelled"go to the office now and calm down",he hissed"apologise",he then said"i'm sorry",Roger says,i couldn't talk,i was to busy panting hard.

Dom kissed me,George arrived,i sat against the sofa."Freddie",he says"Mikey",i say.We go to the spare living room."what happened?",he asked"Roger and i got into a fight",i say."i got you something",George says,handing me a box,swarovski necklace,blue diamond."Oh Mikey",i say"i love it",i say.

"you deserve,something special for a special woman like you",he says.i hug him."thank you",i say.he tickled my sides.

"coochie coo!",he says.I giggled.he was careful of my chest."Its not fair,Roger hates me,John doesn't,he loves me,dad loves me,you love me,Dom loves me,Morgan is an asshole",i say."Freddie?",it was dom"go away",i sighed"what's wrong?",she asked"Nothing",i lied"liar",she says,coming in"don't make me tickle you",he says.she pounced,tickling my bare feet making me squeal and giggle.

"D Dommy! st stop!",i giggled,she stopped,kissing me sweetly.she left kisses on my neck.she brushed my hair out for me"i love you dommy",i say."I love you too baby",he says"So Much",she says,pressing gentle kisses on my chest."mhmm feels good",i say.

"Freddie? dad wanted me to give you this",John says,i took it,getting angry"p please tell me,he's not giving me up",i say"i'm sorry",John says.

"D dad,can't do this to me!",i say.I go to my room. _dad_ came in"GET OUT,I FUCKING HATE YOU!",i scream at him."I'm sorry Freddie",he says"G Get out!",i yelled."Freddie,listen to me,i'm not giving you up! silly.You're my official Daughter,you read it wrong",he says.

"John must've given you the one Roger faked",he says."Y Y You actually adopted me!",i say,he nodded,"Silly girl",he says."i'd never give you up",he says.he kissed my head."lets take a look at the bandage",he says,i took off my top,he helped me get the bandages off.

"lay back",i do."already looking better",he smiled,he put cream on them."why does Roger hate me?",i ask."he doesn't hate you honey",he says"yes he does,he called a dyke",i say."Frederick",he warned."it seems he hates me dad",i sniffle"don't cry,i love you,John loves you,Dom loves you,George loves you,kash and Julie love you,my parents love you",he says,hugging me.

"I love you dad",i say"i love you too,Freddie",he says"i love you too",he smiled. "i'm never leaving you,ever",he says"i promise",he smiled."can't we move into a bigger house?",i ask"we are",he smiled"surprise",he says.

" 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑭𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒅𝒊𝒆,𝒊'𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 " ** _  
_**

**_ THE END _ **


End file.
